


The Cure for Seasickness

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Barret, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: Something isn't right with Cloud on the cargo ship from Junon, and Barret's the only one who knows what.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	The Cure for Seasickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is dubcon, a/b/o, Clarret smut. If any of those don't appeal to you, please keep your head a safe space!

Cloud thinks it’s the ship that makes him feel sick. It’s huge. Big enough that he doesn’t actually feel the rocking, but he still feels terrible.

He’s clammy and hot and cold all at the same time like he has a fever. His stomach hurts, twisting and seizing inside of him. It’s a little different somehow. He hasn’t thrown up yet and he’s not sure if he will, but he’s still miserable from the motion sickness.

Except it’s not motion sickness at all, and Barret is the only one who knows. He can’t understand how nobody else can _smell_ him. Even betas have _noses_ , even if they’re not cued into pheromones like his own.

But there’s Tifa with her arm around Cloud, touching him in ways that Barret knows will only make it worse. Make him _more_ miserable. Cloud shudders away from her hands on his bare arms. Shrugs his shoulders in the ill-fitting trooper uniform like it hurts his skin. Turns his head away from the very scent of her.

It’s hard to watch. It’s _been_ hard to watch.

Cloud has only gotten more spacey over the past few weeks, and the kid wasn’t totally there to begin with. Barret has tried to keep his distance ever since he first put two and two together. Being around an alpha obviously makes things harder on Cloud, but the scent of suffering is starting to wear on him, even from afar.

Barret figured Cloud would take care of this problem himself. He hasn’t. Instead, he’s gotten more distracted and less reliable. Boy barely got through the parade and he could have gotten them all killed.

And the scent of him. It’s out of control. There’s something different about it. It doesn’t smell _exactly_ like heat. Could be all that SOLDIER mako. But Barret’s still gonna lose his mind if Cloud doesn’t _handle_ this. The kid’s pretty enough to go find a knot on his own but he seems clueless. Laid his hand on Barret’s arm yesterday as if it was _no big deal_ and Barret nearly put his teeth straight into that creamy skin. 

Had to turn on his heel, get away from that scent, and jerk off before he did something they would all regret. And everyone thought _he_ was the rude one.

And now they’re on a boat full of sailors and there’s sure as shit an alpha or two among the crew and Barret knows this won’t go well. He doesn’t understand why Cloud hasn’t taken care of this problem already—before he’s completely mindless and trying to climb on to whichever dick is closest—but he’s waited too long.

Frustrating doesn’t begin to cover it. What they’re doing is too important for Cloud’s reticence about a simple fuck to derail it. The group _needs_ him.

Barret realizes he’s gonna have to take things into his own hands. He can see the sweat dripping down Cloud’s neck as he pushes Tifa away. His instincts are screaming at him to fuck that needy omega, and, equally, to take care of him. Barret’s brain says it’s silly since he doubts Cloud wants his cock or needs his protection, but that doesn’t change the simple facts of biology.

There’s no convincing his body at this point. Barret’s had enough and he steps in between Cloud and Tifa.

“Dunno if you’re helpin’ Tifa,” he rumbles. “We all gotta role to play on this ship. We’d be smart to just get back to it before we catch more attention. Cloud can take care of himself.”

Except that’s a lie. Cloud clearly can’t take care of himself.

After a few hesitant murmurs the crew head off, and Cloud, still half out of his mind, walks off with the rest of them like he thinks he’s going somewhere. Barret can only shake his head in exasperation before he grabs him by the back of the collar and starts heading back into the cargo hold, pushing Cloud in front of him.

“What the fuck, Barret?”

He tries to jerk his shirt out of Barret’s fist but Barret’s had just about enough of this and growls, deep in his chest. Cloud’s eyes go wide and he stumbles over his own feet, looking back over his shoulder.

“Don’t have no choice. We gotta take care of you.”

Cloud’s eyebrows knit together as Barret shoves him along. “I’m just seasick, Barret.”

Barret rolls his eyes, not stopping. “No, you’re not.” 

“Of course I am!”

“You joking?” Barret is incredulous. “You’ve been getting worse for weeks. Long before we got on this boat. You’re falling apart, man. Hormones are fucked.” He’s finally got Cloud backed into a dark corner stacked with large crates. “You need a knot.”

Even in the dim light, Cloud’s confusion is so obvious that Barret is stunned. 

“Don’t you even _know?_ You’re going into fucking _heat.”_

Cloud’s eyes, already so big and blue, widen. The perfect picture of an omega in distress—need radiating off him in waves 

“But.. I’m not… I don’t…” he swallows and looks up at Barret, tipping his chin up as Barret steps closer.

Barret reaches out his hand and palms over Cloud’s crotch. “You’re hard. Betcha been hard for days.”

“No…” Cloud whispers.

“You’re wet too, aintcha? I can smell you. Smell so good.” He strokes firmly over Cloud’s cock, definitely hard in those blue trooper pants.

“No…” Cloud whimpers again, unable to control himself as he pushes himself into Barret’s big palm. Cloud knows he could take Barret in a fight. Could kick his ass up and down the ship. But right in this minute, with Barret towering over him, shoulders as wide as a crate, arms as big around as Cloud’s waist, he feels helpless. _Wants_ to be helpless. How did he never notice how good Barret smells? He’s drowning in it. 

Cloud reaches up to push Barret away but when his hand ends up on Barret’s broad chest, it stays there, smoothing across firm muscle. _That’s not right._ He tries to push Barret’s hand off his crotch and Barret lets him, but Cloud whines in his throat as soon as the stimulation stops.

“Stop fightin’ yourself,” Barret tells him, and his head falls back, baring his neck as the instinct to obey that deep voice takes over. “This is for your own good, idiot.”

Before he knows what’s happening, Barret has turned him around and pushed his chest down on a crate nearly as tall as his waist. Cloud shivers as the cool metal of Barret’s gun arm presses down into the middle of his back.

“Barret, stop!” Cloud squirms on the crate but Barret leans forward, shifting the weight of his torso down onto Cloud. It feels so good that Cloud wiggles harder so Barret has to increase the pressure. He’s panting and it’s not from effort.

“Oh please. Look at you. You’re desperate.” Barret slides his heavy hand under the hem of Cloud’s shirt and Cloud instinctively presses his belly to the crate and lifts onto his toes to raise his ass higher. His mouth is full of drool and his skin is burning hot. “You keep walking around smelling like this, you’re askin’ for trouble.”

“Barret, _please,”_ he begs. Cloud thinks he’s asking Barret to stop but all he feels is gratitude when Barret’s hand slides below him to unbuckle his belt. 

“Throw me off, if ya want to,” Barret says. “We both know you can.”

Cloud shifts his weight but it only serves to make it easier for Barret to shove down his pants and briefs. There’s a finger inside of him before the cool air on his ass registers in his brain. Despite the shocking size of Barret’s hand, it slides into him easily and Cloud moans at the sensation of Barret touching such a private place. His cheeks go bright pink with embarrassment.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Barret says, pressing into him deeper. “You feel how slick you are? How empty? It’s only gonna get worse. You need a knot.”

“I don’t understand,” Cloud whispers. A ball of tension that’s been building inside of him seems to be unraveling bit by bit, every time Barret penetrates him. He wants nothing more than to open himself further. Completely. There’s something missing inside of him and it _hurts_ , but he thinks maybe Barret knows what it is.

“C’mon man. You’re what. Twenty?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Surely you’ve had a heat before.”

The scent of alarm radiating off of Cloud sets Barret’s teeth on edge. He doesn’t understand it. 

“I haven’t,” Cloud whispers.

 _What the hell?_ Barret wasn’t thinking he was about to fuck a virgin, but it doesn’t change the fact that Cloud _needs_ this. 

And _damn._ He’s not _opposed_ to fucking a virgin. He presses in a second finger, working Cloud open, and earns a gorgeous gasp of pleasure. Cloud’s body trembles against the crate and Barret can feel his ass tightening around his fingers. It’s gonna feel even better on his cock. He twists and spreads his fingers and Cloud squirms more beneath him. It’s unclear if he’s trying to shake him off or fuck himself harder on Barret’s fingers.

Either way, he keeps his gun arm heavy on Cloud’s back. When he pushes in a third finger it seems to unlock something and Cloud starts moaning as sweetly as any omega Barret’s ever been with.

“Damn, listen to you.”

Cloud makes a protesting sound and quiets but Barret pulls his hand out and smacks him on the ass, prompting a curse, before he starts fingering him again.

“Hey, I like hearin’ ya.” By now there’s slick seeping down Cloud’s thighs and Barret feels dizzy with the scent of Cloud's desperation. He pulls his fingers away again so he can shove down his pants and guides one of Cloud’s small, delicate hands to his cock. His fingers can’t even reach all the way around it but Barret wraps his own hand over Cloud’s and uses it to stroke himself.

Cloud groans into the crate. “Barret, it won’t fit.”

“Yeah, it will.” 

“Nooooo.” Cloud is shaking his head weakly, still rubbing his hand up and down Barret’s cock. “Too big,” he whispers.

“Trust me.” Barret thrusts slightly, rubbing the head of his cock against Cloud’s hip, smearing precum on him. “I’ll give you my fist if you want, but my cock will feel better.”

Cloud shudders. “It won’t fit,” he repeats softly.

Barret lets Cloud keep stroking him and brings his fingers back to his tight, slick ass. Cloud spreads his legs wider as Barret teases over him, barely delving inside. 

“Do ya want it to fit?”

Cloud is silent as Barret coaxes his rim open with three fingers. His whole body quivers in anticipation, sensing that what he needs is close by.

"Here, I’ll show ya. You're made to take it.”

Barret stands up straight and begins pushing his cock inside between his spread fingers. The stretch is intense and Cloud's cry cuts through Barret's pleasured groans. Drool spills from his mouth as he pants and hitches a knee up onto the crate, trying to spread himself wider. There’s simply not enough room inside of him. There’s no way Barret’s cock will fit and yet Barret keeps thrusting in deeper. Cloud can feel his muscles instinctively trying to squeeze around that thick cock until it becomes too much and his whole body goes slack, nothing but a sheath for Barret. 

And that feels just right. Utterly full. The twisting, painful tension that’s been building inside of him bleeds away and his mind is clear and saturated with lust.

When Barret’s hips grind into his ass it’s bliss because he knows Barret will pull out and do it again. And that’s all Cloud wants—to be filled over and over again. To be filled up.

Barret obliges, fucking him nice and slow to start, but picking up speed as Cloud's body accepts him. Coaxes him deeper. Barret knows that omegas can take a cock, but it’s impressive to see those narrow hips and cute ass swallow him. Squeeze him.

And his knot. Just the idea of knotting Cloud has him thickening already. The thought of how tightly Cloud will grip him. Of giving Cloud his first knot.

“Barret,” Cloud gasps, alarmed as he feels the added stretch. He tries to squirm forward but Barret’s hand lands on his shoulder. Heavy and reassuring. Restraining.

“Shhh. You can take it. Gonna feel so good.”

He wants to go slow and gentle, but his knot is forming so fast he can barely control himself. Every time Cloud moans with pleasure he feels it pulse wider. It catches at Cloud’s rim as he thrusts, and Cloud smells both frightened and eager.

“Ungh… Barret… please…I can’t…”

“I gotcha, baby.” As he watches Cloud struggle to relax enough, Barret starts to wonder if it _will_ fit. Cloud is small, even for an omega, and Barret’s larger than most. As much as he likes the view of Cloud stretching for him, he decides it would be safer to let the knot finish forming inside. 

“Ok, relax. Deep breath. Blow it out.” And with that he thrusts hard into Cloud, pressing past the resistance and fucking Cloud on his knot. Cloud is left without words or breath, shaking and twitching as his cum splatters on the crate.

"Good boy," Barret croons, rubbing his face against the back of Cloud's neck to breathe in his desire. "Take it all."

And Cloud seems to be trying, squeezing and writhing and moaning as his body takes over, trying to coax what it needs from Barret. It's enough to finish him off. Barret's knot completes inside Cloud and it’s a wonderfully tight fit as the orgasm hits him. He rocks the knot in Cloud as he cums, injecting Cloud with the alpha pheromones he needs. Cloud's scent changes almost instantly. _Satisfaction. Comfort. Pleasure._

“Yeah, feels good, don’t it?” he asks, rubbing his hand over Cloud’s abs, feeling his knot buried in Cloud. Filling the little omega with seed until it begins to leak out where they’re pressed together. 

“C’mere now.” He scootches his arm under Cloud’s chest and pulls him up. Presses Cloud to his chest and turns to sit on the floor. Cloud moans and clutches onto his arm but settles once they’re seated, knot pressing firmly inside him. He leans back against Barret, limp and relaxed, and turns his head to latch on to the scent gland in Barret’s neck. 

Barret smiles at the kittenish instinct and strokes his blond hair. “I think you’re probably gonna hate me for it later, but I sure am enjoying this.”

“I hate you now,” Cloud whispers. “Why am I doing this?” he asks, immediately returning to mouth at his neck. 

“Cuz you like my scent, baby.”

Cloud makes an unhappy sound in his throat, but doesn’t stop licking.

“I do feel better. But what if I get seasick again later?” he asks and Barret jostles him as he laughs.

“I got just the thing for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some EXTREMELY NSFW inspo by the amazing PuskuPipi, [ check out this treasure. ](https://twitter.com/puskupipi/status/1350228613896003585?s=20)


End file.
